Frozen Fire , Blazing Ice
by The 4th Hero of Light
Summary: Sora , Riku and Kairi are losing the battle against Xemnas, but when King Mickey recruits a new keyblade master with deadly abilities how will it affect the battle and mostly the team? SoraXKairi but mostly KairiXOC My first fic no flames plz. Lemony
1. Chapter 1

1Disclaimer: I dont own KH

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kairi , hurry up!" yelled Sora as he half-dragged Kairi through the endless swarm of heartless and nobodies. They jumped through the hatch, which Riku locked hastily before the enemy could break through. Sora jumped into the cockpit of the Gummi Ship and started pressing buttons on the keyboard furiously . "Youve got to get us out of here fast Sora , the ship wont hold much longer!" Riku yelled. Right on cue the ship hovered off the ground and warped itself to the planets orbit. Once in the safety of outer space the tired trio finally relaxed. This wasnt the first time the team had been overtaken by the heartless and nobodies. Ever since Xemnas had killed Maleificent and gained control of the heartless the past few months had been nothing but endless fighting. Kairi took off the keychain that dangled idly form the end of her keyblade and watched the wondrous weapon vanish in a flash of iridescent light.

Kairi opened the medical cabinet and began the annoying chore of dressing her and the teams various wounds. Once everyone was fixed up they needed to quell the storm of hunger inside them. Riku angrily pulled open the refrigerator door and snatched an orange from its depths before slamming itshut. "We have got to do something about these massive waves of enemies." said Riku through a mouthful of fruit. "We re at our limits right now and it s still not enough." Sora chimed. "Unfortunately your right", Kairi said tiredly, "but there has to be a way to get stronger." The team sat silently at their kitchen table until a message alert came blaring throughout the gummi ships speaker. "Incoming message." Incoming message." the computer announced in a digitized voice. "Whos the sender?" inquired Sora. "King Mickey" replied the computer. "Well? Open it Sora!" commanded Kairi. With a discreet scowl Sora played the vid message on the main screen. "Hey guys I know that youve been having trouble with all of these Nobody assaults and that's why I have something that will help you tremendously, come to the castle ASAP!" "Finaaaallly some help!" Kairi droned. All Sora did was show one of his tooth showing grins. Sora got up from the chair and didnt take two steps without collapsing with exhaustion on top of kairi. Sora landed with his face right between kairis ample breast. "Hey get off of me Sora you perv!" Kairi screamed ! " My bad kairi, its just that im so exhausted a I cant even walk straight." Sora apologized. "It looks like we could all use some rest" yawned Riku. "Whatever, good night" kairi stated in an annoyed tone. She walked into her bedroom locking the door behind her just in casesomebody decided to take the fact that she slept naked as a calling card. After plotting the castles coordinates in the computer and setting the ship to autopilot he spoke to a half dazed Sora. "That stunt you pulled with Kairi... you did it on purpose didnt you?" smirked Riku. "Hell yeah!" replied Sora. The wielders of twilight and light shared a belly aching laugh as the ship sped off toward King Mickeys Castle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

sorry for not posting in so long I just got through with my EOGs and thanks 4 the reviews

I dont own KH

"You have arrived at your destination" blared the gummi ships computer. "Its about time!" complained Sora. "Impatient as usual" Riku replied nonchalantly. "Make yourself useful and go wake up Kairi so we can enter King Mickeys castle." "ok , ok im going already" Sora spat at Riku.As Sora walked down the gummi ships hallway to Kairis room he couldnt help but wonder what the king had for them that could help them in their battle against Xemnas and the seemingly endless nobodies. Still lost in thought Sora absent-mindedly barged into Kairis room. And there before lay the most beautiful sight he had laid eyes on. There, lying on her bed completely naked was Kairi. Of course this wasnt Soras first time seeing Kairi naked, being that the only other time this had happened was when Kairi had had little fits of 'desperation'. Nevertheless he always found himself awe-struck at the sight.

Sora ignored the growing bulge in his jeans and reached forward caustiously to shake Kairis shoulder. Before Sora could even react Kairi had her keyblade at Soras throat. "Now Sora" Kairi started in a repramamnding tone."If I wanted you in my room for any reason at all... I WOULDVE FUCKING TOLD YOU!" Kairi roared. "Im sorry Im sorry!. Sora apologized hurriedly while stumbling backwards out of Kairis room."Well is she up ?". Riku questioned. "Yeah shes up all right." Sighed a very startled Sora. "What the fuck is up with him ?" Kairi thought furiously. " Unless I want sex he knows damn well not to barge into my room especially when Im asleep!"

2 hours later

"You guys ready to go in ?" Sora inquired."As ready as ill ever be ". Riku replied happily. "Espically if King Mickey has something that could help us win this war."Well lets stop lolligagging around and go in!" Kairi hastened. As Sora walked throughthe castle he was filled with nostalgia from past memories. After almost an eternity of walking up the marble steps they reached King Mickeys throe room. As Sora opened the door with Kairi and Riku filing into the room Mickey looked around his mountains of work at the three teens standing before him. "Ah your finally here " Mickey said springing up from his chair and walking around his desk to stand in front of the the three heroes. "As I said in the message I have something that will definitely aid you in your struggle against Xemnas.

"Or should I say someone..." Mickey said with a grin. " You can come out now." From a door behind Mickeys desk emerged a figure in a Organization cloak that was a few inches taller than Sora. "Sora , Kairi , Riku let me introduce you to your neww teammate, Xahi." Xahi let his hood fall off of his head to reveal the brown face of a kid(A/N: yeah thats right the OC is black.) of about Soras age with a pair of steely black eyes and an almost stone like face and his most distinguishing feature , a short afro. "Hey" Xahi greeted in a deep voice. "You must be Sora and Riku" Xahi said reaching out to shake their hands."And Im Kairi!" the redhead said almost jumping forward to shkae Xahis hand. As the two shook hands their eyes met and something in both their minds told them they HAD to get a piece of that."Im getting suspicious of this guy already."Sora whispered in Rikus ear while watching Xahi and Kairi stare into each others eyes for what seemed like an eternity."You sure youre not just jealous Sora?" Riku said in a mocking tone.

"Moving on.." King Mickey said clearing his throat. "Xahi is not your only help in this fight." Mickey withdrew a small silver cube from his person and held it out to Sora. Sora took the cube from King Mickeys hand and held it up to examine it. "That cube is a custom gummi block I created all you have to do is put on top of the computer in the ship and it will immeadietly intergrate into the ship." "And just what is this block supposed to add on to the ship?" Riku questioned suspicously. " Oh youll see." said Mickey with a giggle. "Before you leave I want to make sure you are clear on your mission." Mickey stated demandingly." To eliminate the swarms of nobodies and Xemnas." Sora answered in a military-esque tone."Good, now team get back to your ship and move out." Ordered Mickey. The crew rushed out of the door hurriedly. "Oh and Xahi..."Mickey said warningly."Please try to control your self." "Yes sir!" answered Xahi as he rushed out to the gummi ship.

Once aboard the gummi ship the team of four stood around the gummi ships main computer as Sora painstakingly placed the new gummi block on the computers surface. The silver cube sunk into the computer in a small wave. After a while nothing happened. "Well, there was a good five minutes of my life wasted." Riku said in a sour tone. Just as the suspense subsided the gummi ship gave a violent lurch throwing the crew to the floor with Kairi landing on top of Xahi. Amist the confusion Kairi couldnt help but notice Xahis firm chest."What the hell just happened!" yelled Riku. As if the computer had heard Riku it responded.

"New additions to starboard side." the computer in formed. "One room and... a training area? Riku read aloud from the screen."It says here that its supposedto be used for mostly sparring." "So... who wants to go first?" grinned Riku. After a quick glance at an obviously elated Kairi on top of Xahi Sora blurted out"me and Xahi right here and right now!"Getting up from his place on the floor Xahi replied"Ok the Sure but were not in the training room." Sora sweatdropped. "You know what I mean!"yelled an embarassed Sora.

In the Training Room

The training room could change its environ ment to suit the users wants. Its current landscape inside was a rocky desert terrain. It also had a sky box for any spectators and them operator, which happened to be where Kairi and Riku were watching from above."You ready to get whooped!?" Asked Sora before pulling out the the kingdom key keychain and caught it as it flashed into his hand. Xahi reached into his cloak and exctracted a necklace with a pink afro pick hanging from the end. "Just what kind of keychain is that?" thought Sora. "Lets go!" Xahi replied coldly. 


End file.
